Skydoesminecraft: The squids are evolving
by Diamondzcraft
Summary: Sky and his friends must travel to Squid city, to stop the squids from turning helpless Minecraftians into human-squid hybrids. Where are the missing victims? What are the squids planning? And why is Sky eating a palm tree? If you want the answers, you'll have to read to find out! "We are evolving, and no one can stop us". " Sky.. You are the only one who can stop them."


**Herro My fanfictioneers! **

**I know lots of you might think fanfictions about youtubers might be "cheesy", "unoriginal" or "boring", but I'm doing this because I will have FUN writing it. And I know you think all Skydoesminecraft fics are the same, because it's about killing squids n' stuff, but that's what Sky DOES! Well I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so, Read on Fanfictioneers!**

I hacked and slashed through the mindless squids, trying to avoid getting poisonous squid blood all over my majestic beautiful budder sword. Not many of these squids were normal though, they were _derpy_ squids. They took a few more hits to kill than your normal average squid, so that made the job two times harder. Most of the squids were now laying on the ground, blood pouring out of their lifeless bodies, staining the bright green grass around them. There were about fifty squids when I started killing them, so I gave them a count, to check I murdered all of the scum bags.

"Forty..." I mumbled in a monotone voice, "Where are the other ones? Did I really miss ten or eleven squi- AAAAAH!" I cried out in pain, as I felt eleven sharp teeth dig into my skull. I fell to the ground, the teeth still gripping my head. My hands flung up to the creature on my head, only to be greeted by the feeling of many slimy, drenched tenticals, squirming around as I grabbed them. "It's another one of those freaking Derpy squids!" I cried as I picked up my budder sword. I held the sword in both of my hands, as I plunged it into the squid munching on my head. It squealed in pain, gripping onto my head tighter, before falling into a clump of mess, confirming it's soul lay drowning in the lava of the Nether.

My head was now bleeding, many lines of blood falling down in a neatly to the bottom of my long brown hair, looking as if I dyed it in streaks of red. I slowly turned around, to find many more squids glaring at me. They lunged at me when I was off guard, causing me to fall on my back, as the squids climbed onto my body, trying to find a weak point. One of the squids dug into my flesh, my skin hurting like the Nether. The other squids followed, biting into my skin, blood dripping down my arms and legs. I saw at the bottom of my eye, my amulet was starting to glow.

"Here we go again..." I sighed, as I let my head rest on the sand. White light started to appear around me, exploding on contact with the last squid, sending them flying through the air, landing roughly on the sand. The ones who survived, I simply jabbed my sword into, as they choked in pain, sending their heartless souls to the Nether. As I walked off, to go back to HQ, I saw another lone squid, sitting infront of me. As I went to grab my sword, the strangest thing happened. The squid started to speak, and weird words it said as well.

"Soldier Mieke, please report to Commander Sky's office. Soldier Mieke, please report to Commander Sky's office."..

My eyes snapped open, to be greeted by my Warrior room.

"Soldier Mieke, please report to Commander Sky's office." I heard the voice say again. I looked down at my communicator, realizing it was a private message from the console system.

"Crap I'm late for work, and Commander Sky wants to see me! Crap, crap, crap!" I cried as I dashed to my wardrobe, swiftly slipping on my Army uniform. "Good thing that was just a-" I paused as I looked into my mirror, amazed at what I saw. "Dream?" I finished. What I thought was just a fantasy, turned out to be half real. My hair still had the red streaks through it, and I found out cuts and bruises were on my arms after rolling up my sleeve, which I quickly slid back down. _Commander Sky would kill me if he saw me like this, he would think I snuck out at night. _I thought. I shook off the mystery, and ran to the Commander's office, hoping to not get in trouble for late.

I dashed into his office, slowing down to walk in between two people, which just happened to be my two best friends, Brendan and Zac, who smiled at me and then continued to face our budder king. Sky slightly furrowed at me, and placed his hands on he desk in front of him.

"Your a little late Soldier Mieke..." he stated calmly. I quickly stood up straight, bowed down, and grabbed 10 budder ingots from my pocket and placed them swiftly on Sky's desk.

"I-I'm sorry Commander S-Sky. Heres some bud-budder as an apology..." I murmured nervously. His eyes widened in surprise at my offering, in which he snatched the budder and shoved it into his chest, which of course had a budder seal.

"THANK YOU SOLDIER YOU WILL BE PAID GREATLY IN YOUR AWESOMENESS AND-" I interrupted him. "Commander it doesn't matter really! I don't want anything in return!" holding my hands in front of him, telling him that I didn't want anything at all. Brendan looked at me weirdly before turning back to the excited Commander.

"Ahem... Sorry about that... Now. I need to tell you all something very important..." he began. We all groaned. Every time he says that he tells us the story of how he met Dawn, and we've heard _that_ too much already.

"Please Commander don't tell us the story _again_... It makes me sick just thinking about it..." Zac complained. Sky raised an eyebrow of confusion, not knowing what Zac was talking about, but changed expressions when he realized what he meant.

"Ohhh... That story... Nah I'm not telling you that..." he explained as we all sighed in relief. "yet.." he added with a smirk. We all literally face palmed, as Sky laughed. "OK now time to get serious." his personality changed instantly. We all stared at him, showing we were ready to hear what he had to say. "Some how, the squids have their own city." he began, as we held our breathes, trying not to gasp in shock. "They built it- if the squids even built it- in the middle of the path from Cythesiala (A/N if you can't pronounce that it's Sin-thes-i-a-la) city, to Crepencas city. The path is the only way for travelers to reach the other city, without breaking the law and building a bridge to the other side, which would result in getting sent to the jails by an Admin. There have been rumors that the travelers who go to the city, to get to the next one, come back as weird squid-human hybrids, or, they don't come back at all... Thanks to Seto, we had some research done on the hybrids, and after many calculations, we have concluded that the "squidness", is not highly contageous, but we're still working on that so we're not entirely sure... But I guess I should get to the point of why I'm telling you this and why I brought you three here. You, are my three strongest warriors, from what I've been told and from what I have seen. I need to go stop the squids, and Ty, Jason, and the others won't be enough people to defeat them, because... I fear... The squids are evolving and getting stronger." he stopped. Our eyes widened. _Can the squids really be getting stronger?_ He then continued to speak. "Some of the gang are missing. This includes, Fluffy, the Frog, Mitch, and Morgan Freeman... So, I have chosen you three, to accompony on my journey to the "Squid city thingy mah bobby..." and with that, you can all call me, not Commander Sky, but just Sky." he concluded. We almost fell over after hearing this, he was really letting us call him that!

"A-are you sure Comman- I mean Sky?" I asked excitedly and surprised at the same time.

"You only let your close friends call you by your real name!" Zac exclaimed.

"Are you actually giving us such an honor?" Brendan asked with wide eyes.

Sky simply looked at us and nodded his head slowly. We all cried out in glee as we fist bumped and high fived. We cheered and threw our arms into the air, excited about being given this privilege, to go with Sky on a quest, and call him by his proper name.

"There will be a ceremony tomorrow morning, you will say goodbye to your friends, the whole Army will be there, you will say a speech, then we will set off onto our epic journey of epic epiness full of epicness-ness-ness...ness? Yeah!" Sky cried punching the air with his fist.

* * *

The next morning was hectic, Dawn was sad to us go, and our other friends were too.

Finally it was my turn to make a speech, it was short but who the hell cares? I slowly walked up to the podium, nerves running through my body. I put down my slip of paper and took a deep breath.

"For all these years I... uh..." the nerves were taking over, I decided on the only thing I could. I ripped up my paper, and grabbed the micophone, not caring how weird I looked.

"Do you like budder?!" I yelled to one of the kids at the front row. He slowly nodded his head confused. Then Brendan jumped up.

"Do you like budder?!" he yelled to one of the adults, who rolled their eyes as they mumbled an annoyed yes.

"And do you like budder?!" Zac yelled louder then Brendan and I, pointing to an old man, who I have no idea what he was doing at HQ.

"Everyone LOVES budder!" we yelled in usion. "As chosen by Sky himself, we will serve the army well, and we will stop the Squids, FOR BUDDER!" we cried, as the whole crowd went up in applause, budder being thrown everywhere.

"FOR BUDDER!" the crowed yelled, cheers uproared over the whole hall, causing the area to echo with glee.

* * *

After many sad goodbyes, we packed our bags and left off for our journey, Brendan, Zac, Sky, and I, were in for a whole lot more than we expected.

We are going to defeat the squids once and for all.


End file.
